New Venice
Crowned Republic of Venesia The Crowned Republic of Venesia is a relatively young country as at the time of this writing it is three quarters of a century old. What follows is information on this country. Official Name: The Crowned Republic of Venesia Form of Government: Aristocracy Capital: New Venice Founded: July 3686 Location: eastern area of Great Palms region, Hercula Major continent, Kebir Blue Area: 220.55 long and 460.47 wide Latitude and Longitude: '''stretching from 13.93 degrees south to 15.95 degrees south and 96.83 degrees east to 101.35 degrees east '''Official language(s): Venetian, English Geography Climate: '''Tropical '''Land use: 20% arable land; 2% permanent crops; 52% forest and woodland; 8% meadows and pastures; 8% hills and mountains; 10% other Demography Population: 44,453,194 (June 21, 3763) Demonym: Venesian (sometimes New Venetian) Ethnic groups: 69% Greek and mixed Venesian, 25% white Venesian, 5% black, 1% other Religion: predominately Roman Catholic Government Type: Aristocracy National Holiday: July 19th (founding of the Republic July 19, 3686) Independence: July 19, 3734 (from the Belgican Empire) Constitution: adopted July 25, 3734 Structure: mixed government model (see Constitution), executive branch, bicameral legislature, judiciary Constitution What follows is the constitution of The Crowned Republic of Venesia as adopted on July 25, 3734. Executive Grand Doge The Grand Doge is the head of state for the republic. He performs all duties as such. He is also the leader and head of state of the Venesian Imperial Freehold. Originally an official selected and elected from the Great Council the position eventually became hereditary. Major Council of Ten The Council of Ten is essentially the cabinet and executive arm of the government. It is chaired and lead by the Kanzler or Chancellor Archon who is the head of government. Each position is selected and /or elected from the College of Ministers. There are only ten members in the cabinet. The Grand Doge may also from time to time sit with the Council. Kanzler Archon -head of government -chosen by the College of Ministers College of Ministers In effect make up a much larger cabinet of ministers with many functions. They select and elect the Kanzler Archon and the other Council of Ten from among their members. There are 45 members in the College. Elected from the Assembly. Legislative Great Council The Great Council is made up of all the old aristocratic families as documented in the Golden Book. ''Each family is represented by one member. It deliberates and recommends legislation to be approved by the Grand Doge. Can send legislation back to the Senate. It's primary role is to review all legislation. The Great Council at one time selected and elected from amongst it's members the Grand Doge. Currently consists of 108 members. '''Senate' The legislative Senate debates, originates, and approves matters of government. Each Senator is appointed by the Grand Doge. It consists of 152 members. Legislative Assembly The democratic arm of the government representing the people. Popularly elected to five year terms. Has 456 members. The Assembly select and elect the members of the College of Ministers. Judiciary The judiciary section of the government is free and independent of all other functions of government. High Court of the Republic -highest court in the country. has final say in all judicial matters. The judges are appointed by the Minister of Justice. There are seven (7) judges. Supreme Tribunal - court of appeal. There are eleven (11) judges. Municipal Courts - the courts found in the cities, towns and counties of the republic. Economy Monetary unit: Lira Corporations: 55 (June 21, 3763) Value of Corporations: 7.34 T SC (June 21, 3763) Chief crops: coffee, corn, fruit, peanuts, rice, soybeans, vegetables Natural resources: aluminum, minerals, potassium, oil, wood, uranium Major industries: agriculture, fishing, food processing, high tech products, lumber, metal products Labour force: 17,212,688 (June 21, 3763) Percentage unemployed: 18.12 (June 21, 3763) Total Assets: 11.58 T SC (June 21, 3763) Military Officers and soldiers in the army: 69, 523 (June 21, 3763) Army Assets: 2.42 T SC (June 21, 3763) History The Crowned Republic of Venesia was since it's inception and for sometime, a period of 48 years, part of the old Belgican Empire. The Belgican Empire had been in existence for more almost 350 years , since October 3339, when in 3686 New Venice was subjected to it's rule. By the time of the conquest there were severe economic problems that gripped the empire. 3734 - In July of 3734 following riots in the capital city of London and the virtual impending economic collapse of The Kingdom of Belgica, the capital and government of the empire was moved to New Venice. Thus The Crowned Republic of Venesia became the leading country of the empire and a new age dawned. A new constitution was created and signed into law. The Venesian Imperial Freehold dates from this time. New Venice was unable to hold on to many of the countries that were a part of the old Belgican Empire and most broke away. Apart from the Crowned Republic of Venesia, The Kingdom of Zephyrus, The Principality of Dubrovnik and The Republic of Velfrax also remained and these countries collectively formed a new empire known as the Venesian Imperial Freehold with New Venice as its capital. The Venesian Imperial Freehold followed a more aristocratic or oligarchic form of government unlike the Belgican Empire which was more autocratic in nature. 3736 - The Kingdom of Belgica completely collapsed and the empire could no longer maintain it's position there. Revolutionaries took over the government there and established the Democratic Union. Eventually monarchy was restored and the country became The United Kingdom of Painoga lead by king Roymax. Category:Countries